


Love

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Draco he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

They had never used the word. His parents had never used it, either, they had just shown him with their actions how much they cared, so he didn’t _need_ to hear it. He _knew_ Harry loved him. He could see it in his eyes, feel it in his gestures, and even hear it in his voice.

It feels even better though, when Harry tells him for the first time. He whispers the three words into Draco’s ear, not because it’s a secret but because it’s private. Their lives are public enough as it is.

Draco smiles.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely.


End file.
